


embodied

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, spoilers through epsiode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan knew the measurements of an adult body. She did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	embodied

Bodies are so much larger than Megan had imagined. She knew the measurements of an adult body. She did. She'd dreamed of holding herself at the level of other people's eyes. She knew where that was from where she used to lie.

But she hadn't realized.

It -- she -- fills the bed now. When she rolled over in her sleep, she bruised its - no, dammit, _her_ far arm on the night stand. She hurts, somewhere in herself that she can't find on an unfamiliar map.

There is so much more of her now, achingly far away from all she's ever been.


End file.
